


will they wont they

by dabo



Series: Newsies Oneshots [10]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Newsies - Freeform, fuck i dont like making tags, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabo/pseuds/dabo
Summary: have i already posted this? i dont know! wrote it a year and a half ago
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly
Series: Newsies Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249559
Kudos: 24





	will they wont they

Crutchie loved his boyfriend, more than anything in the world. But it was hard to love him so much when he hardly saw him. Jack and Crutchie had been dating for a long time, almost three years. Crutchie was a writer, and also worked at a bookstore, while Jack was a crime scene investigator. They had a system, they saw each other for a few hours every night, spent their weekends together, and went on dates every other week. However, Jack had been working more hours, and Crutchie hardly saw him. 

One Friday night, Crutchie was lying on the couch, watching some dumb romcom on the TV. He was starting to get impatient. That night was his and Jack's date night, and it looked like Jack wouldn't be there in time. Crutchie sighed and sat up, clicking the off button on the TV remote, and picked up his phone. There were no new texts. Jack had been late before, and it was no big deal, but this was different. Jack had missed their last date night, and he was spending so much time at the station, that Crutchie barely saw him anymore. 

Crutchie clipped on his crutches, and then stood up, heading to the kitchen. He figured that Jack wasn't going to get home in time for them to go to get dinner, so he would have to eat on his own. Crutchie opened the fridge, but closed it when he heard his phone buzz, and walked over to see who texted, hoping it was Jack, providing some sort of explanation. Instead, it was Crutchie's friend Race. 

Race: Hey crutch! How's your daaaaate going? With your boooyfriend? 

Crutchie wanted to throw his phone. He typed out a pissed response, almost regretting it once he sent it. Almost. 

Crutchie: fuck off race 

Race: What? What'd I say? 

Crutchie sighed, and put his phone down. He rested his head in his hands, and was surprised to feel a tear dripping down his cheek, then wiped it off with his sleeve. He didn't know why he was crying. 

Crutchie: Sorry Race, you didn't do anything wrong. Jack's not here. He's been working a lot more hours recently, and I was hoping I would actually get to spend some time with him. 

Race: Aw man, that sucks. I'm sorry. 

Crutchie: It's okay. I have to go. 

Crutchie put his phone down, and powered it off so he wouldn't hear Race's texts. He put his crutches on the ground, and then grabbed a blanket, curling up under it, and falling asleep within minutes. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

The next morning, Crutchie awoke to the smell of pancakes throughout the apartment. He yawned, grabbed his crutches, and made his way to the kitchen, where he was greeted to the sight of Jack, in an apron, making all sorts of breakfast food. He smiled, and then slid into one of the chairs next to the counter. After a few seconds, Jack turned around, and almost dropped the plate he was holding when he saw Crutchie. "Mornin Crutch," He said, leaning over the counter to give Crutchie a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Crutchie smiled. "Why'd ya look so surprised to see me? Expecting someone else?" 

"Nah Crutch, no one but you. Though I have to say, I can't serve you breakfast in bed if you're not actually in bed…" 

Crutchie grinned at Jack. "Awww, you didn't have to do this!" 

"It's no big deal Crutch, I felt bad I missed our date night last night." 

"Yeah… About that? Where were you?" 

"Work, why?" 

"Well… You've missed the last few dates, and I was hoping I could see you." 

"Work's been crazy, Crutch. Anything I can do to make it up to you?" 

Crutchie shrugged as he dug into a stack of blueberry pancakes. They spent the rest of the day playing video games on the couch, until dinner time. "Hey Jackie?" Crutchie asked, working on the home-made pizza. (Race's recipe, of course.) 

"Yeah?" 

"You wanna go out next Friday?" 

"Sure, where?" 

"Well, that fancy restaurant opened, the one Henry's uncle owns?" 

"Jacobi's?" 

"…Yeah." 

"Do we have enough money to afford that?" Jack asked, voice light, but not really joking. 

"Yeah, we're chill." 

"Sounds good Crutch!" 

Crutchie beamed, excited. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Friday night came, and Crutchie was sat at the table, eagerly awaiting Jack's entrance. But the time of the date came and went, and Jack showed up, twenty minutes later, soaked. "Hey Char! Sorry I'm late. Let's go, I have something to show ya." 

Crutchie stood up angrily. "Why were you late, Jack?" 

"Work, y'know how it is." He saw the look on Crutchie's face. "Aw, c'mon Char. It's just one date, we can still make it if we hurry." 

But that had been the wrong thing to say. Crutchie made his way over to Jack, anger in his eyes. "But it's not, Jack! We've not been on a date in ages! And you're always late. What's the real reason, huh?" 

Jack took a step backwards, taken aback. "Crutch, i-I-ve been-" 

"Working. Yeah, I know. But why can't you just tell me the truth? I know you've been cheating, Jack." 

"What?! No!" 

"You're always on your phone, smiling down at it, you're late to dates or don’t show up at all, like, what's your problem? And who is the guy, huh?" Crutchie yelled, tears spilling down his face. 

Jack's face fell. "You-You thought that was what's been happening?" 

"Yeah, what-what other explanation is there, huh?" 

"Crutch… I-." He looked saddened, heartbroken. "I didn’t wanna tell ya this way. But… I placed an order a few months back, and the store finally came through. I picked it up tonight; I was gonna surprise you at dinner." He sighed and took a breath, pulling something out of his coat pocket as he did so. "God, this was not the way I wanted to do this." He pulled the box out, and sank down on one knee. "Charlie James Morris. I have been in love with you since the moment I met you. You are the sweetest, most kindhearted person I have ever met, and I want to spend every moment of my life with you. Crutch, will… Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a gold band. 

Crutchie's hands flew to his mouth in excitement. "Really? Like, for sure?" 

Jack smiled a shit eating grin, though tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "Yeah, for sure." 

"I-I mean… Yes! Oh my god yes!" 

Jack slipped the ring onto Crutchie's finger, and then Crutchie threw his hands around Jack's neck, never wanting to let go. 

And from that day on, Crutchie never doubted his boyfriend -fiancé- again.


End file.
